Daidaimaru
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Orange Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange. It is also granted by accessing Type Fruits (in the case of Drive), or activating the Kourin Signal Kudamono (in the case of Mach and Chaser), via the Shift Fruits Car. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba ***Orange Arms (Wizard 52-53, Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 25-30, 34-36, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-39, 44-47, Final Stage, Movie War Full Throttle) ***Fresh Orange Arms (Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) ***Kiwami Arms (Episodes 32-33, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 40, 46-47, Final Stage, Movie War Full Throttle) **Yuya Sumii (Episode 40) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Episode 47) - borrowed from Kouta (in his Kiwami Arms) during the final battle against Kougane as Armored Rider Jam. *Kamen Rider Fifteen (Gaim Arms) (Kamen Rider Taisen) *Kamen Rider Drive (Type Fruits) (Movie War Full Throttle) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) GaimwithDaidaimaru.png|Gaim Orange Arms wielding Daidaimaru Fresh Orange Gaim.png|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms wielding two Daidaimarus Kiwami Arms Daidaimaru.jpg|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding Daidaimaru 15 GAIM Arms.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms wielding Daidaimaru KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits wielding Daidaimaru File:Ganbarider_Card.png|Ganbarider wielding Daidaimaru Combinations The Daidaimaru can combine with the Musou Saber for the more powerful .JEFusion Naginata Mode can also combine with the DJ Gun to create the stronger , though this was never shown on-screen and thus is exclusive to the toyline. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Daidaimaru + DJ Gun Sojinto Mode Finishing attacks * : After Gaim or Fifteen activate a function on their Sengoku Driver, they charge the Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. Gaim's has two variations, a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. ** ** * : By inserting the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode's Drive Launch and locking it in place, Gaim can execute a variation of this attack. ** : Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. **Drive Type Fruits can also used a variation of the Naginata Musou Slicer, thought this finisher was active by Shift Brace, where he stood on a floating orange piece that flew towards the target, slashing his enemy with a charged Daidaimaru. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Daidaimarus. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Drive Type Fruits's Full Throttle: Naginata Musou Slicer Variants *A red version of the Daidaimaru, labeled in promotional materials as the is wielded by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim while in Blood Orange Arms. *Two Daidaimarus are the weapons of choice for Kamen Rider Gaim when using Fresh Orange Arms. *A black version of the Daidaimaru would be accessed by using the Dark Orange Lockseed to assume Black Orange Arms. However, this form was unseen as Kamen Rider Gaim Yami appeared exclusively in Black Jimber Lemon Arms in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. *A pink version of the Daidaimaru known as the is wielded by Kamen Rider Jam while in Darkness Arms. *A version of the Daidaimaru colored white with blue spots is wielded by Gaim's Kabi Orange Arms, which is stageshow-exclusive and themed after a moldy orange. CDDmaru3.jpg|Bujin Gaim's red Daidaimaru Fresh Orange Arms Parts.png|Gaim's twin Daidaimarus with the Fresh Orange Armor and Fresh Orange Lockseed DarkDaidaimaru.jpg|Jam's Dark Daidaimaru Moldy Gaim with Daidaimaru.jpg|Kabi Orange Arms' Daidaimaru Ganbaride/Ganbarizing .]] The Daidaimaru is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a sword, followed by the Duri Noko, the Yomimaru, and the Sword Bringer. *This is the first Arms Weapon to have multiple versions, followed by the Kagematsu. References IT:Daidaimaru Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Pole-arms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive)